osesbetafandomcom-20200223-history
Windows:10
Windows 10 (codenamed Threshold, also referred to as Windows 9 or Windows TH) is the successor to the Microsoft Windows 8.1 operating system released on 2015-07-29. It was believed to be called Windows 9, but this was revealed to be mistaken eventually, on 2014-09-30. Rumours have spread that 'Windows 9' was skipped because the name triggered code for Windows 9x in some applications, most of the time leading to an error message on the application not supporting Windows 9x. Windows 10 intends to address some of the complaints that were made in response to the user interface in Windows 8. Screenshots of Windows 10 build 9834 were released on 2014-09-11 which show a revised Start menu interface and additional improvements to the Windows operating system. Windows 10 is an revolutionary release, being the first to fully utilise the potential of Windows Update in order to provide features and fixes to the masses much faster, while also using foolhardy geeks as guinea pigs to provide rigorous testing (referred to as the 'Windows Insider Program'). Windows 10 garnered largely positive reviews, and has easily exceeded the market share that Windows 8 gained in the same period. Builds This list is not exhaustive, as there are thousands of buildtags collected and even more will be coming in the near future. Full log can be found on BuildFeed, our sister website. Windows Update ESD Listing :See here for a list of Windows 10 ESD files that have been gathered from the Windows Update infrastructure. Pre-Technical Preview (Early Development) A small number of builds from the pre-Technical Preview page are known. However, all but one of these supposed builds have been proven fake. The only legit pre-TP build was compiled just before the first Technical Preview, albeit in a different branch. Technical Preview (6.4.9841-10.0.10061) The Technical Preview was the first phase of the Windows Insider program. The first build released was 9841, and the last build released during the TP phase was build 10061. NT 6.4 NT 10.0 Threshold Wave 1-class Insider Preview (10.0.10074-10.0.10166) This phase of development began with build 10074, which was a quality build, at least going by the standards set by 10041/10049. The final phase of TH1 Insider Preview development ended with build 10166, which was extremely close to the RTM build, build 10240. RTM Escrow RTM Fall Update (Threshold 2 / TH2) Threshold 2 is the internal codename for the Windows 10 Fall Update, which (as of 12-11-2015) has been released to the public. Threshold 2 is a relatively minor update to the July 2015 RTM build. It contains memory management improvements (included in Insider preview builds starting from build 10525), improvements to the overall UX and numerous enhancements to Microsoft Edge. The Insider Preview testing phase has concluded, and compilation of RTM candidates for the Fall Update has begun. The latest known candidate for release to the Current Branch (build 10586) was released to Insiders on the 5-11-2015, and made available for consumers on 12-11-2015. It's successor, codenamed Redstone, is currently in development. Insider Preview Fall Update RTM Post-RTM Redstone Little is known about Redstone, a major update to Windows 10 due in 2016, except the codename. Redstone development started in mid-October 2015, and the first preview build of Redstone was launched on the 16th of December 2015. Redstone is expected to improve Continuum and touch features. The only confirmed needed feature thus far is extension support for Microsoft Edge. Insider Preview Redstone RTM Redstone 2 Insider Preview